


The planet of coincidences

by Blackberry_Venom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gemsonas - Freeform, Gen, Mention of abuse, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OC Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The main characters are out there doing their thing and they don't meet the main cast in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberry_Venom/pseuds/Blackberry_Venom
Summary: Three different gems fom different places find each other on Earth, the planet of coincidences. These are their stories.(A purely OC fic. Enjoy :) )





	The planet of coincidences

As Spar stood between the attack spaceships organized in neat rows, she realized that it’s now or never. She had to make up her mind, and the quicker the better.  
Instead she was just standing there, not moving, the air ringing around her. She was thinking, trying to organize her own thoughts and feelings as neatly as the spaceships, in a perfect order they should always be in, or at least make it so they stop being so loud and overwhelming. Her loudest thought was a question: “How did it come to this?”  
She remembered the day she emerged, two Peridots, empty exit holes of an abandoned Kindergarten and the icy-blue surface of Neptune, her home planet being the only witnesses of her birth.   
-State your name, - the taller Peridot with a cracked visor over her eyes said, visibly relieved, while the other one tried to hide an exited smile.  
Spar knew it, somehow.  
-Icelandic Spar, Facet 9L, cut 3XF, - she stated, not yet having full control over the words that are coming out of her mouth, hearing her own voice for the first time. It was a pleasant, melodic alto.  
The Peridot with an exited smile let out an even more exited yell and tried to hug her taller companion, who didn’t seem to appreciate the gesture.  
-The traces of manganese are way too evident in her hair, - she continued, pretending to ignore the shorter gem’s outburst, sounding a bit concerned. –Do you think this can be fixed in a reformation?  
-I think she came out wonderful! – the exited Peridot reassured, dodging the question.  
(Spar smiled sadly at this memory. Back then she had no way of knowing that the small green technician would be among the very few people who were happy because she existed. Now, however, this memory gave her hope, a tiny hope that somebody out there will still care about her.)  
-Oh, 8XA, every gem is wonderful to you, - the tall Peridot replied, failing to hide a smile. –Let’s go, we should bring her to her Agate.  
Little did Spar know, it was the end of the good times in her life.  
The first adjective that came to Spar’s mind when she saw White Agate was “intimidating”. White Agate was tall, had a massive build and a stern expression on her pale face. Everything about her suggested she was the one in charge. Peridot 8XA was nowhere to be seen; she probably decided to wait outside the bulky triangular building that Spar entered, led by the taller Peridot. Upon seeing Agate, the technician arranged her hands into a weird angular shape and bowed her head. Spar attempted to copy her pose.  
-There you are. Finally. I thought I’d be stuck on this miserable planet forever. What took you so long? – White Agate demanded.  
-We’re sorry, White Agate, it took her two weeks longer to emerge than expected, - Peridot stated apologetically, not lifting her head up, usual arrogance gone from her voice.  
-Did you check her for any signs of being… defective?  
-Oh, yes, of course, White Agate! Aside from having too much manganese, she seems to be perfectly fine! However, this little flaw won’t do much but alter her physical form in an insignificant way, so you don’t have to –  
-Stop your scientific blabbering! Is she overcooked or not?  
-No, White Agate. – Peridot put her head even lower and raised her shoulders.  
-Good. You’re free to go into the ship and prepare it for takeoff. I will stay behind to test her fighting ability.  
-Yes, White Agate, - and the technician left the room in a hurry.  
Spar witnessed this conversation paralyzed in a silent diamond salute. Agate looked at her from the height of her high-heeled boots and made a beckoning gesture with her hand.  
-Come here. Show your weapon.  
Spar hesitated for a second, then made two steps forward and instinctively put her hand on the left shoulder, where her gem was. The same instinct urged her to reach inside her gem, and a second later she had a shining long dagger in her right hand.  
-Not the best weapon, - Agate commented. – But not the worst, either. Defend! – she yelled, and the next moment she pulled a whip crackling with electricity out of her gem on her thigh and charged at still confused Spar.  
The whip grazed her forearm before she managed to dodge. This was the first time Spar felt pain, and she didn’t know how quickly will she get used to it but how it will be impossible to ever become completely immune to it. In fact, she wasn’t even thinking about it, she wasn’t thinking about anything but the fight, barely dodging and blocking the much more skilled warrior’s attacks. She was constantly taking damage, not being able to land a single blow on her opponent. She was growing frustrated, it wasn’t fair, it hurt… By instinct, she touched her weapon with her free hand, and suddenly it multiplied, and she used the second dagger to cut the whip which was about to land on her. Using Agate’s shock, she went into offence and cut the whip off its handle-  
-Enough!! – White Agate yelled, voice ringing with anger. Spar took a step back.  
-You need more training, obviously. And you need to put that cloning ability of yours to good use on the battlefield. Now, follow me onboard.

This ship took Spar to many planets and many wars. Fellow Quartzes were vary of her since she was different and was considered higher than them by the commandment, White Agate treated her like any other subordinate, if not asking more of her. For her, there were only fights and training and marches and more fights, fighting against rebels, against natives, organic or otherwise, fighting for the greatness and perfection of White Diamond, who was never there herself, was never fighting, and did she know this life at all? Spar doubted it. Fear and respect for her Diamond turned into hate, fear and respect for her Agate turned into silent loathing. She didn’t get it. It wasn’t fair. She never wanted this life full of hurting and bringing others harm, making clones of her fellow soldiers and watching them get shattered, fighting on without a minute a calm and peace. Maybe, if everyone wanted to hurt her so much, she deserved it?..  
And now she stood there, between the neat rows of ships, and thought about her past instead of doing something. It needed to end. She took a deep breath- she moved closer to the smallest ship named Shooting Star- she exhaled. She took another breath- a perfect copy of Shooting Star appeared next to the original – she exhaled again.  
-Time to leave, - she whispered.  
The clone of the Shooting Star took off and disappeared in the distance, directed for the pale blue planet with the beautiful name Neptune.   
Spar didn’t know how to fly a ship properly and she didn’t know yet that fate would bring her to a much better place called Earth, nor did she know that she will crash onto its surface like an actual shooting star, no longer able to hold the clone together. All she knew that for the first time in her life, alone in space on a stolen ship, she was free. Finally free.


End file.
